Los sonidos del silencio
by nayara87
Summary: De haberlo sabido no se hubiera marchado porque sin importar como ni cuando y pese a que no estaba seguro de nada sabía lo que necesitaba saber. La amaba y eso era suficiente, ahora se encargaría de que ella lo entendiera y aprendiera a escuchar los sonidos del silencio...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Nick y Craig Bartlett…

 **PROLOGO**

Tan solo son palabras, tal vez palabras muertas antes de haber tenido su oportunidad, si tan solo aquel momento hubiese decidido diferente, pera ahora era tarde, era tarde para el amor y la esperanza, era tarde para contar una historia que no acababa de contar ya que jamás fue escrita… Aquella noche se fue, más bien lo dejo ir, y mientras caminaba hacia ningún lado y sus lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas no pudo evitar sentir pesar, aquella pena que traspasa el corazón y el alma ya que no lo vería más. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, los pasos rápidos en el pavimento mojado hacia ningún lado; era el final de la historia que no pudo contar, que no había comenzado pero terminaba una noche de luna sin estrellas, sin amor y sin esperanza.

Tal vez si no fuera su orgullo tan grande, o si la ingenuidad de aquel hombre no fuera del mismo tamaño que su gran cabeza sabría que después de _esa_ noche de la que se negaban a hablar no fue simplemente una noche, pero no podría permitir arruinar todo un plan de vida y si debía elegir entre sus deseos y su bienestar siempre sería Él….

Tal vez en un futuro cercano, en alguna otra realidad crearía un mundo en el que por fin podrían ser los dos, sin historias inconclusas y con un "felices para siempre".

Pero no se puede dar por sentado nada, después de todo cuando creemos que es el punto final es solo el cambio de página o el inicio de un nuevo capítulo ya que la historia no escrita acaba de empezar.

 _-Qué curioso que todo ocurra en el silencio de la noche-_ pensó y continúo ese día su camino llevando consigo un gran secreto

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Desaparecida en acción, soy culpable!

Hola a todos por ahí, al parecer la inspiración traidora reapareció…. Dice que es para quedarse y me susurra que escriba hasta acabar los proyectos inconclusos así que heme aquí… Si gustan darme ánimo y cartas bombas bienvenidas sean ya que los escritores requieren esto para continuar su trabajo, yo no soy escritora de oficio pero si de corazón…. De antemano gracias por su tiempo y espero que les guste….


	2. Chapter 2

**SIN TI, CONTIGO**

Años han pasado desde esa última vez en la que se vieron, uno o dos tal vez tres a juzgar por esos cuantos achaques que trae la edad, o tal vez estaba exagerando…

– _detente Philip–_

Y las palabras no eran duras o crueles, eran firmes sí, pero estaban llenas de un amor desconocido antes para la joven rubia

– _es suficiente–_ dijo nuevamente con un poco mas de fuerza, sin embargo la sonrisa grande que le devolvió la hizo flaquear. "Es como él" pensó mientras trataba de no ceder, para no perder otra batalla que de antemano sabía estaba perdida

Ya no era la misma jovencita de preparatoria con lazo rosa y sueños rotos que lloraba con la ropa empapada en alguna parte de Hillwod, si bien le era difícil decir "Te amo" la única forma de demostrarlo era dejándolo partir. La oportunidad de oro para encontrar a sus padres perdidos y sin embargo aquel cabezón no sabía aún cuanto la vida puede dar después de quitarte algo importante

"Si tan solo supieras" pensaba mientras se deshacía entre suspiros producidos por acciones frustradas y sin duda con los brazos cansados y sudor en su frente.

– _Me he vuelto vieja, ¡quién lo diría!–_ exclamo nuevamente mientras lo perseguía – _es eso o tú planeas enloquecerme–_ y las palabras no eran congruentes con sus acciones llenas de paciencia y bondad

– _¡Detente bribón o te enfrentaras a la vieja betsy!—_ gritó antes de que cruzará la calle. "No me dejes" pensó mientras lo veía correr, siempre detrás de sueños y esperanzas, y el alivio que sintió cuando regreso sobre sus pasos fue como si le hubiesen devuelto el aire que por un segundo creyó había desaparecido.

Estaba molesta y él lo sabía, estaba angustiada y él lo sabía. Fue su rostro antes de salir corriendo en esa dirección. Fue un instante de pura intuición en el que se detuvo y regreso sobre sus pasos, no quería que llorara, esa mujer de grandes ojos azules lo era todo, la conocía desde siempre.

Un abrazo fue todo lo que necesitaron, ambos hablaban sin hablar. Extendió su mano para ofrecer una sencilla florecilla silvestre que había recogido en el camino.

– _No lo vuelvas a hacer—_ exclamó con sentimientos encontrados — _lo eres todo para mí—_ y volvió a abrazarlo esperando trasmitirle todo el amor en ese contacto.

— _¿Por qué?_ — preguntó con inocencia — _¡me necesita!—_ y un solo gesto bastó para que entendiera. La indefensa criatura estaba al otro lado de la calle con su patita atrapada en el desagüe, maullando de forma desesperada como si pidiera ayuda. "Eres igual a él" pensó mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

Ya después le explicaría todos los porqués que necesitaba que supiera. Por el momento bastaba con tenerlo en sus brazos. Se había vuelto avara porque esta vez no permitiría que el destino le arrebatara lo que más quería.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Sin comentarios, gracias por leer….


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGEL GUARDIAN**

La extrañaba, eso era seguro. Extrañaba sus formas y modos, extrañaba sus manías e inconsistencias, sus sacrificios y desvelos, la extrañaba a ella en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que sus dedos bailaran sobre las teclas del piano, en un auditorio de un país más como tantos otros por los que había pasado. Los sonidos y silencios combinados con pausas intermitentes y un sinfín de notas que contaban sin contar la historia que no pudo acabar de escribir.

Uno tono más fuerte, otro más débil y la historia estaba por concluir, la melodía tenía un tinte oscuro con ciertas notas llenas de melancolía, aunque en último compás siempre con ritmos armoniosos y menos pausados teñidos de alegría que retumbaban con fuerza.

La última tecla presionada y abrió los ojos, su forma de llegar a ella había sido esa, siempre la misma. "Una más por y para ti" pensaba mientras escuchaba las ovaciones del público eufórico que aplaudía de pie.

Dos horas más tarde y con el auditorio vacío estaba listo para irse al hotel, si algo no soportaba eran las hordas de fans aglomeradas a su alrededor sedientos de mas. Tal vez como ella decía, soportaría antes el apocalipsis sombie. Sonrió ante su recuerdo, a la única persona que quería ahí era la única persona que no podría asistir ya que estaba a miles de Kilómetros y muy lejos de su alcance.

El sonido del teléfono lo distrajo, miró la pantalla. Diez llamadas perdidas de Gerald no eran una buena señal.

— _Hasta que contestas hermano—_ escucho decir al otro lado de la línea — _tenemos que hablar…_

No escucho más que la respiración agitada de su amigo de infancia y de toda la vida y supo lo que pasaba

— ¿ _tienes lo que te pedí? —_ preguntó ansioso esperando la respuesta que al parecer tardaría más de lo necesario…

— _Lo tengo Arnie, pero no te va a agradar—_ una pausa — _¡viejo!, tienes que volver, y tienes que ser pronto —_ se quedó congelado — _los encontré pero no en las condiciones que pensábamos, no te lo puedo decir por teléfono porqué es delicado, y mucho…._

¿Se pueden hacer cosas sin hacerlas? Conocía la respuesta, ¡claro que sí¡ Su mente divago más de lo necesario en un sinfín de escenarios mientras intentaba captar algo de lo que su moreno amigo le decía, estaba escuchando sin escuchar realmente.

— _¡Arnold!—_ se escucho un grito molesto

— _Te estoy escuchando Gerald—_ mentira — _Helga siempre tuvo razón, ¡deja el drama!—_ ella siempre estaba con el aún en sus recuerdos— _no importa como estén es más de lo que he logrado yo en años, agradezco tu apoyo y estoy seguro que sin importar qué será mejor que no saber nada de ellos._

— _Esta bien, esta bien ¡lo que tu digas!—_ dijo, ya se lo imaginaba rodando los ojos — _sospecho que no escuchaste más de dos palabras de lo que te mencione hace un rato ¿o me equivoco?—_ tragó seco, su amigo lo conocía bien— _para que veas que tanto te quiero te lo resumiré, y préstame atención —_ abrió los ojos impresionado por lo que escuchaba— _esta vez los encontré a todos, sin excepción—_ exclamó remarcando la última palabra.

— _Helga—_ preguntó ansioso— _¿Qué sabes de Helga?_

— _Que es hora de regresar hermano ella te necesita ahora más que nunca…_

Se despidió sin dar respuestas concretas, regresar era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo pero que no podía, la oportunidad que no dejo pasar lo tendría un buen tiempo fuera de su hogar, y aunque quisiera no podía quejarse, tenía lo que cualquier humano deseaba tener y lo que necesitaba para pagar por la búsqueda de sus padres e incluso buscarlos por sus propios medios mientras se encontraba en países centro americanos, las pocas pistas que ayudaron a Gerald a encontrarlos fueron gracias a muchos días de investigación y recursos que al fin dieron sus frutos.

Una idea, una sonrisa y la esperanza que solo él podía sentir en tales situaciones lo invadió. Regresaría porque ya era tiempo, porque sus padres al parecer lo esperaban, porque quería regresar a su hogar y ante todo por ella, siempre por ella.

Escribió un mensaje de texto y guardó su móvil, tendría que hacer una parada intermedia antes de poder ese día descansar.

Al otro lado del mundo un joven afroamericano observaba con detenimiento las gotas de lluvia en el ventanal de aquel café, refugio en donde pensaba acerca de esto y muchas otras cosas más.

— ¿ _Qué dijo?—_ preguntó su acompañante mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

"Tan pequeña y frágil" pensó mientras ponía su atención en ella

— _¿Responderás mi pregunta Gerald?—_ reiteró con más fuerza mientras lo miraba llena de determinación y por qué no decirlo, un poco de rencor y anticipación

"No tan frágil" volvió a pensar mientras notaba que su pequeña novia se estaba impacientando. Ya tendría tiempo para explicarle toda la situación, por el momento solo pensaría en cómo hacer lo que su mejor amigo le había pedido. Releyó el mensaje

" _Cuida a Helga y mantenme informado no la pierdas de vista por favor, resolveré algo y si funciona regresaré en poco tiempo…_

 _Cuento contigo Gerald…_

Como se lo diría, se preguntaba una y otra vez. No necesitaba pedírselo, el ya lo había hecho durante tres largos años, desde ese día que la vio en el parque y descubrió lo que tanto se esmeraba en esconder. Una parte de la historia que decidió contaría cuando fuese oportuno, y sobre todo por las súplicas de ella escondidas en todas las amenazas de muerte que le dio para que no se lo dijera hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. Prefería pensar que no le había mentido, simplemente omitió parte de la verdad momentáneamente. Extendió el teléfono para que su acompañante leyera el mensaje, la pelinegra le devolvió mientras preguntaba nuevamente esta vez con preocupación

—¿ _Lo sabe?—_ el negó con la cabeza. En algún momento tendría que decírselo, contar la historia intermedia, la que se negaban a mencionar en voz alta, todo era cuestión de tiempo. Tal vez reaccionaría mal o tal vez su mejor amigo no había cambiado mucho y lo entendería, lo que si estaba seguro es que al final del día el decidiría de la mejor forma sobre todo para que ella fuera feliz.

— _Cuando vuelva Phebs, le contaré acerca de Philip—_ suspiró una vez más volviendo su vista al ventanal, era invierno y las gotas de lluvia lo empañaban. Era gracioso recordar en ese momento lo que su viejo amigo solía decirle, hasta podía jurar que como tantas otras veces escuchaba en su mente su voz, "Detrás de las nubes de tormenta esta el sol".

— _eso espero Arnie, eso espero—_ susurro a nadie mientras su acompañante daba otro sorbo de café.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Otra vez sin comentarios, no se aún como se desarrollará la historia ya que estoy dejando nuevamente a mi imaginación volar, con todo espero que les guste.


End file.
